Alone at Hermiones
by To Many Words
Summary: Ron and Hermione are ALONE in her house. You heard me ALONE!
1. Stuck with the truth

Chapter 1- Stuck with the Truth  
  
"Ron did you hear me?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron hasn't been able to concentrate, for he was seeing Hermione. He had invited her and Harry to stay for awhile. Harry said he couldn't because they had locked their eyes on him. Ron was going to pick her up. It was good for Hermione because her parents would be out till it was time for her school year.  
  
"Ron....." Ginny said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron snapped.  
  
"All I wanted to know was are you excited to see Hermione?" Ginny asked through her giggles.  
  
Ron glared at her. She left still giggling. '3rd years'. He was excited to see Hermione. He hadn't been able to say his feeling, 'cause he was to afraid that she would not return the same feelings. He sat there looking at the clock. He didn't want to come too early, because she would suspect something. And he couldn't come late because she would be very upset at him.  
  
'12:00 p.m. finally' Ron got out of his chair and grabbed some floo powder and was at Hermione's house. She was waiting on the couch with a book in her hand. She looked up and saw him. They stepped into the fireplace but couldn't get in.  
  
"Damn... I forgot that mum had put a charm around me that I couldn't go anywhere after 12." Ron mumbled  
  
"First of all Ron don't swear, seconded of all why would your mum do that, and third of all does this mean we're stuck here."  
  
"Ok, I don't know, and yes, to answer all your questions." Ron said with a sigh.  
  
'How long will he stay here? Where will he sleep? He can't sleep in mum and dad's room nor my room?' He's going to have to sleep with you. You have no other choice unless you make him sleep in the living room, but your mother and father will notice something different in the living room. They won't notice if he sleeps in your room.  
  
"Ron how long is this charm supposed to last?"  
  
"Don't know" he said while looking around at the muggle supplies. "Is this you?" There Hermione sat reading a book about the age eight. Hermione just nodded. Ron looked at her. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?"  
  
Hermione looked startled. She looked down at her feet and nodded.  
  
"So where do I sleep?" Ron asked look at another picture. This time the picture was her at a wedding as the flower girl.  
  
"Umm... with me I guess." she said quietly. Ron's jaw hung open.  
  
"What did you say?" he said with a little sarcasm.  
  
"You can be with me."  
  
. 


	2. Nothing to do but talk or is there?

Chapter 2- Nothing to do but talk or is there?  
  
Ron had gone into Hermione's room. He looked around; of course there were so many different books. There was Hermione's bed bigger than Hagrid. 'How could some one this small need a bed this big.'  
  
Hermione sat on the bed. Ron looked at his feet than at her than back at his feet.  
  
"Are you going to sleep in that or would you like something else?"  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Only if you want me to." he said as he looked up. Their eyes met. Ron could not take his eyes off of hers. Ron sat down next to her. Hermione had crossed her arms. She shook a little and Ron couldn't help but notice.  
  
"What's wrong" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just a cold." she said as shivered. Ron grabbed the blanket, which was folded neatly, and wrapped around her. To Ron she still looked a little cold. He put his arm around her. She looked up and smiled. She snuggled into his arms.  
  
She got up and told him to follow her; he did what he was told. She got one of her father's old pajamas. She let him change in the bathroom. She too had gotten dressed. She was wearing pajamas that were a dark blue with a moon on the back. When Ron came back he had tucked the shirt in for it was too big for him.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never seen you tuck your shirt in." she giggled. He pulled it out and ran toward her. She squealed as he got her in his arms. He tickled her on the sides and she kept on squirming. The stared at each other, then Ron sat back up. Hermione could only look at him.  
  
"Hermione...um...I... need to...what I mean is..." Ron had been stuttering. He was trying to find the right words to come out.  
  
"What?" She said curiously.  
  
"Hermione I like you- NO wait I LOVE YOU!" Ron had yelled at her, in a good way. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"You do? For real?"  
  
"If I were lying do you think I would be this nervous." he joked. She giggled  
  
"I love it when you laugh, I love it when you smile, and I love everything about you. When you're happy I feel like I can do anything, but when you're sad, or upset, I would kill the person who did it. If it was me I would beat myself later." He could not believe what just said. His ears turned bright pink, and his cheeks were scarlet.  
  
Hermione too blushed. Her face was just a mirror image of his. 


	3. Snog together or don’t snog together tha...

Chapter 3- Snog together or don't snog together that is the question  
  
"Ron..." She said.  
  
"Ron I feel exactly the same." She could feel her face burn up.  
  
Ron held her in his arms. Hermione pulled him to their living room. She turned on the stereo and put a slow song. Ron had grabbed her clue and pulled her close. Hermione put her arms around his neck, while Ron's were around her waist. Hermione put her head on his chest. He put his cheek on her head.  
  
"Ron what are we?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know what you are to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
She smiled. "And your mine, Ron."  
  
After four dances they went to bed. Ron held her as they were lying down. Ron and Hermione just laid there until something warm was planted on her forehead. "Goodnight, Hermione" he whispered  
  
He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me.  
  
She went on her elbow and kissed him on the cheek, and whispered, inches from his ear, "Goodnight, Ron." Then she couldn't help it and just kissed him. She went up and Ron tilted forward as they kissed. She put her head down on her pillow. She slowly went on her back while Ron was slowly going on top. He put his hand in her hair.  
  
They pulled apart Ron was still on top of her only he was rubbing her face with his thumb. "I love you Hermione." "I love you too." They smiled and kissed. "Ron... I think ... we should... sleep... until tomorrow." Everything she said came slowly because Ron wasn't really kissing her but brushing his lips against hers.  
  
He sighed. He kissed her one, long, more time. She smiled and snuggled into Ron's shoulder. He couldn't be one day without her in his life. He told her this and she blushed. 


	4. Question, Answers, and Surprises, OH MY!

Chapter 4 – Is it true?  
  
Hermione's eye lids were slowly waking her up. There she saw Ron's arm holding her tight. She looked at her hands which were holding on to his arms.  
  
She shook him. He made a noise and carried her to the other side, as if she was a pillow.  
  
"RON!" She yelled with laughter.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"You rang?" he teased. She gently pushed him to the side.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing, I thought it was funny." Hermione giggled. She got up in her elbows and gave him a small kiss on his cheeks, and took one glance at the digital clock. It was 8:00 am. She sighed.  
  
"What" Ron asked in his, I-love-you-but-I'm-still-curious, voice.  
  
"It's just that I never thought what happened last night would actually happen."  
  
She shifted a bit.  
  
'Oh no, she's upset, I most have done something wrong.' He was beating himself up inside. Than he could feel her fingers entwined in his. He smiled and pulled her close to him and kissed her. Oh how he loved the soft, and warmth of her lips. When they pulled gently away from each other they just smiled.  
  
"Umm...Hermione...I...was wondering...what I mean to say is... that is if you want to...you know be my...gir-gir-girlfriend." He shut his eyes not wanting to see her reaction. When he opened his eyes he saw her smiling. She kissed him lightly and whispered...  
  
"Of course I do." She said.  
  
'Hermione is my girlfriend, Hermione is my girlfriend, Hermione is my girlfriend. He kept singing that in his head. He could not help it. The girl he loved since first year was now his girlfriend.'  
  
In Hermione's mind the exact same thing was racing. 'Ron is my man, Ron is my man. NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM. 'cause he's mine.'  
  
At the burrow  
  
"Hi Hermione." Ginny was so excited.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Hermione waved coming out of the fireplace from the burrow. "So what happened?" Ginny said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione was going pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Well you and my brother didn't come back yesterday. Sooo I assume something happened. If you know what I mean." Ginny lifted and eyebrow and lightly jabbed Hermione with her elbow.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
'Hermione, not knowing anything. There is something definitely something different about Hermione.'  
  
"Oh come on. Everyone knows that you fancy Ron, and everyone knows that Ron fancies you." She clasped her hand on her mouth.  
  
Hermione dropped her things and pulled Ginny to her bedroom.  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't tell Ron. Last thing I need is to be beat." She sat on her bed and brought a magazine to her face.  
  
Later that day  
  
Hermione had gotten a note in her lap when she awoke from her nap on the couch. She noticed the note after she saw the blanket on her. The note read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
You look so sweet and cold when you were just napping. So I gave you this Blanket, it's mine, and a small kiss (also by me) so all your dreams are nice. The real reason I wanted to write this was because I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the woods and have a small picnic. You know just you and me so I hope you would like to go.  
  
Love, With all my heart, Ron P.S. If so meet me at my room around 3:00.  
  
Hermione got up and looked around. It was 2:30. She stretched and put something nicer than what she was wearing. She put on a nice pair of tan shorts, a light blue top, and a baby blue visor.  
  
It was 2:50 and she was standing at his door. She took out the note one more time and looked at the last six words. She knocked while putting the note back in her pocket. Ron opened with a smile.  
  
Ron was wearing a black shirt that said Quiddtich, and grey shorts, in black and fire red, muggle, sandals. He looked absolutely hot, any girl would fall for him, even Hermione fell for him all over him again.  
  
Ron smiled and took her hand.  
  
"Wind Guardiam Leviousa" than a basket came flying up behind them.  
  
They kissed and walked on forward.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
